Bajo la lluvia
by Sayori OM
Summary: Esta vez había sido diferente. Siempre era tan tranquila e indiferente en ocasiones, pero ahora se sentía triste y enojada, no es que nunca se enojara pero era muy raro cuando lo hacía. -Deja que te explica que paso- le explico. -¡No!- le grito esta vez poniéndose de pie, - No quiero oír más excusas ni mentiras de ti.


_**N/A: **__Hola, bueno esta es mi primera historia del Fandom de Rinne, espero que les guste. Que emoción que después de tanta espera ya esté tan cerca el estreno del anime. Sin más por el momento los dejo leer :)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de Kyoukai no Rinne le pertenecen a la gran __**Rumiko Takahashi. **__Excepto la historia esa es invención mía._

* * *

_**Bajo la lluvia**_

Nunca se había sentido así, nunca. Ahora se encontraba solo en medio del parque, a mitad de la lluvia, empapada, arrinconada en una esquina de una banca, llorando. ¿Llorando? ¿Por qué?, Rokudou y ella siempre dejaban en claro que entre ellos no pasaba nada, que solo eran compañeros, a pesar de que sentía algo por él.

Esta vez había sido diferente, ya había visto a Rokudou y Ageha en situaciones un tanto comprometedoras, pero esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso, se sentía como si algo en su interior se hubiera roto.

Siempre era tan tranquila e indiferente en ocasiones, pero ahora se sentía triste y enojada, no es que nunca se enojara pero era muy raro cuando lo hacía.

Pensaba en toda su relación con Rokudou, tal vez nunca mostraba sus sentimientos por el cómo Ageha pero enserio le quería, le quiere.

_¿Cómo llegue a esta situación? _Se preguntó mentalmente y encontró rápidamente la repuesta.

_**Flashback (Horas antes)**_

_Las clases habían terminado por hoy, pero como no había visto a Rinne decidió ir primero al gabinete meteorológico para ver si se encontraba ahí._

_-Hola Rokumon- saludo._

_-Hola Señorita Sakura- saludo el felino sonriéndole._

_-Oye ¿Dónde está Rokudou?- pregunto curiosa._

_-Bueno, hace rato que se fue a un pedido y me dejo aquí, dijo que prefería que me quedara- contesto._

_-Ah, qué raro- comento Sakura –Por qué habrá dejado a Rokumon se supone que es su gato negro y siempre lo tiene que acompañar-pensó Sakura._

_-Si, lo malo es que tengo una junta de gatos negros- comento algo desganado._

_-¿Y eso que tiene de malo Rokumon?_

_-Bueno que quería avisarle a Rinne que me voy a una junta, porque no creo llegar muy temprano- explico Rokumon el cual hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió hablando, -¿Señorita Sakura no podría hacerme el favor de que si le pregunta por mi le diga que fui a una junta?- pregunto juntando sus manos en forma de súplica._

_-Claro Rokumon yo le diré- le contesto Sakura para que el felino se fuera despreocupado._

_-Gracias, bueno ya me voy a no llegare- se despidió._

_Una vez que Rokumon se fue Sakura se dirigió hacia su casa, una vez que hizo todos sus deberes de la escuela y de la casa, decidió salir un rato con Miho y Rika._

_-¡Adiós Sakura nos vemos mañana!- se despidieron sus amigas al unísono._

_-¡Adiós!_

_Una vez que sus amigas ya no eran visibles emprendió una caminata hacia la casa de Rinne (Club abandonado)._

_-Tengo que decirle lo que me encargo Rokumon- pensó mientras caminaba rápido._

_Subió las escaleras sin ningún problema como siempre, no se oía nada desde donde se encontraba._

–_A lo mejor todavía no regresa, lo esperare adentro se ve que va a llover._

_Inmediatamente abrió la puerta _

_Y ahí estaba Rinne con Ageha besándose, sintió un nudo en la garganta, perecía como si le hubieran enterrado un cuchillo en el corazón._

_-¡Sakura!- exclamo Ageha sorprendida al notar la presencia de esta._

_Rinne aprovecho y se zafo del agarre de Ageha –Sa… sakura yo puedo explicarlo todo- pronuncio nervioso._

_Por puro impulso bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, y empezó a correr._

**Fin del Flashback**

-¡Mamiya Sakura!- se oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre, sabia de quien era esa voz perfectamente, no quería hablar con el Shinigami pelirrojo para nada, así que dejo que siguiera gritando su nombre.

-Mamiya Sakura estas aquí- esta vez el chico estaba parado detrás de ella con su Haori puesto. Ella no respondió al contrario abrazo sus piernas con sus brazos con más fuerza.

-Sakura- esta vez le hablo solo por su nombre, tenía un tono de preocupación, -Estas empapada, déjame llevarte a tu casa para que te explique lo que paso con Ageha - dijo este tratando de separar los brazos de la chica de sus piernas. Esta se jalo para no tener contacto alguno con él, Rinne se sorprendió por la reacción de la joven castaña.

-No quiero que me acompañes a ningún lugar, ni que me expliques nada, solo quiero estar sola- contesto molesta viendo fijamente los ojos rojos.

-Sé que piensas que la Shinigami Ageha y yo tenemos algo pero deja que te explica que paso- le explico

-¡No!- le grito esta vez poniéndose de pie, -No quiero oír más excusas ni mentiras de ti- dijo enojada, y enserio enojada se le veía en la cara, todo este tiempo cuando se enojaba lo ocultaba tratando de parecer indiferente, pero hoy no, hoy quería mostrar su enojo.

Rinne se quedó callado, las palabras que había dicho la chica enserio le dolían, y todo por una estúpida confusión, como siempre.

Ahora los dos estaban uno frente al otro mojándose todavía, la lluvia perecía no tener fin.

Se empezaba a sentir mal por el hecho de haberle gritado, pero no quería tragarse lo que sentía en ese momento, no quería y no podía hacerlo.

-¿Cómo es que llegamos a esta situación?- pregunto Rinne con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

-Muy fácil- contesto Sakura llorado, podía sentir sus lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, rezaba porque él no se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando. No quería moverse de ahí aunque estuviera lloviendo.

-¿Me vas a dejar que te explique qué paso en realidad?

-Está bien- contesto aun triste.

-¿Quieres que vallamos a otro lugar a hablar?- pregunto, pero no obtuvo ninguna contestación, -Para que no te sigas mojando.

Sakura lo pensó unos momentos, sabía que él también se estaba mojando pero no tenía ganas de ir a ningún lugar, además que lo más seguro es que iría a donde vivía Rinne, -No, prefiero quedarme aquí aunque me siga mojando- contesto finalmente. El chico soltó un suspiro.

_Al menos me escuchara- pensó Rinne aliviado._

-Está bien, todo empezó…

"_Ageha me había enviado una carta diciendo que requería mi ayuda para un caso con un espíritu que no encontraba la paz de ninguna forma, pero ella no quería mandarlo a la fuerza, así que por eso recurrió a mí._

_-¿Piensa ir Señor Rinne? - me pregunto Rokumon mientras se recargaba en mi rodilla con sus manos _

_-Sí, debo de ayudarla, tú quédate aquí Rokumon._

_-¿Está seguro de que quiere ir solo con la señorita Ageha?_

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-No por nada._

_-Bueno nos vemos al rato._

_Cuando llegue ayude a Ageha en efectivo no podía hacer que el espíritu trascendiera, ya que no se acordaba que asunto tenía pendiente y Ageha no lo podía adivinar, la verdad es que el problema era que el espíritu todavía no creía que estuviera muerto y no quería dejar este mundo pero al final entre los dos lo convencimos._

_Después de eso me despedí y me fui, cuando regrese Rokumon ya no estaba, en ese momento se volvió a abrir un camino espiritual creí que del saldría Rokumon, pero me equivoque, era Ageha, me quede muy sorprendido de verla ahí, ya que no había pasado muchos minutos desde que nos despedimos, cuando de repente oí que empezaba a llover._

_-¡Rinne!- Ageha se me lanzo encima abrazándome_

_-Ageha, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Qué te pasa?– pero ella solo se me quedaba viendo fijamente –¡Suéltame!– trate de separarla de mi empujándola, pero me abraza muy fuertemente, baje la cabeza y ella todavía me miraba fijamente, y, en ese momento, me beso, no supe que hacer al instante, cuando oí que alguien abría la puerta supe que tenía que apartarla de mi para evitar mal entendidos, pero ya era tarde, tú ya habías abierto la puerta y nos veías, puede separarme de Ageha gracias a que te vio y dejo de besarme, trate de explicarte lo que paso, pero tú ya habías dado media vuelta y te ibas, yo corrí tratando de alcanzarte pero bajaste tan rápido las escaleras que lo único que vi es que te ibas corriendo._

_En ese momento quise ir detrás de ti, pero, Ageha me sujeto de la muñeca._

_-Rinne déjala- yo no le hice caso, solo me solté de ella rápidamente y salí corriendo en la dirección en la que te fuiste, no te encontraba, bueno hasta ahorita"_

-¿Lo que me cuentas es cierto?- pregunto incrédula, aún seguía llorando, Rinne se acercó a Sakura y tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

-Todo lo que he dicho es cierto, yo nunca, nunca te voy a mentir- contesto. -Perdóname por haberte hecho pasar todo esto Sakura- se disculpó.

-No, la que se tiene que disculpar aquí soy yo, siempre me adelanto y pienso otras cosas que no son, la verdad ahora me siento algo patética al obligarte, al obligarnos quedarnos bajo esta lluvia- dijo avergonzada, y mucho, ahora que lo pensaba mejor hacia mucho frio tanto que ya se le estaban congelando los huesos. Lo bueno es que la lluvia había cesado.

Se sentía raro hablarse por su nombre de pila.

-Rinne, tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

-Claro, ¿Cuál es?

-¿Tu no sientes nada por Ageha? ¿Verdad?- pregunto en su voz se podía notar tristeza y preocupación, tenía miedo de la respuesta que le pudiera dar, pero era más que obvio que no sentía nada por ella puesto que la siguió para explicarle lo sucedido.

-No, no tengo ningún sentimiento por ella- contesto mostrando una media sonrisa -Pero si siento algo por otra chica- en cuanto dijo eso se maldigo a si mismo mil veces.

-…- Sakura agacho la cabeza, en definitivo no esperaba que le contestara eso, ¿Acaso había otra chica en la vida de Rinne a la cual no conocía? Imposible. Bien ahora se estaba poniendo celosa de una chica de la cual no sabía nada, sí que esto de estar enamorada era todo un caso.

-Eres tú- añadió, escondiendo sus ojos entre sus cabellos en cuento agacho la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- levanto la mirada sorprendida, ¿Qué quería decir eso?

-Eres tú la chica que me gusta, de la cual he estado enamorado desde hace tiempo- contesto aún no se veían sus ojos.

-…- Otra vez se quedó sin saber que decir, _¿Acaso no responder se haría costumbre?_, no encontraba las palabras exactas para expresarle lo que sentía por él, y como un impulso lo abrazo.

Al principio pareció sorprendió pero segundos después correspondió el abrazo. Rinne la abrazo con más fuerza atrayéndola aún más hacia él, hundió la cara en el cuello de Sakura he inhalo profundamente.

Ella también se aferró más a él, y siguiendo los movimientos de Rinne igualmente hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Rinne.

Cuando separaron sus caras del cuello del otro, se miraron fijamente, ambos querían decirse cuanto se querían pero las palabras no salían de sus bocas, Rinne coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla de Sakura y la atrajo lentamente hacia él, e hizo lo que hacía tiempo se moría por hacer, besarla.

Sakura correspondió el beso rápidamente, sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, sí que esto de estar enamorada y besar a esa persona era un sentimiento totalmente nuevo para ella, fue subiendo sus manos por el pecho del Shinigami hasta llagar a su cuello, donde se aferró como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Se separaron por falta de aire, una vez resuelta esa parte volvieron a juntar sus labios en otro beso lleno de sentimiento, esta vez Rinne dio un golpecito con la lengua, ella entendió el mensaje y lo dejo, ahora el beso era aún más íntimo.

-¡Señor Rinne! ¡Señorita Sakura!- momento romántico arruinado, Rinne y Sakura se separaron sonrojados.

-Ahí están, que bueno que los encontré- comento el gatito negro que tenía un semblante preocupado.

-Rokumon ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Rinne con un tono de regaño.

_Claro, con todo lo que paso se me olvido decirle lo que me encargo Rokumon-chan- pensó Sakura. _–Rinne espera no lo regañes fue mi culpa, Rokumon-chan me había dicho que se iba a ir a una junta y me encargo que yo te diera el mensaje, pero…- no sabía si era bueno seguir con la explicación.

-¿Pero?- pregunto Rinne en tono suave.

-Pero luego paso todo lo que paso y se me olvido decírtelo- contesto lo más rápido posible. Sakura se volvió a sonrojar.

-Ahh ya, bueno está bien- añadió Rinne frotándose el cuello con la mano.

-Oigan- añadió el gatito.

-Mande- dijeron los dos jóvenes.

-¿Por qué están mojados? Y ¿Paso algo de lo cual no me he enterado?- pregunto, ósea era obvio que no por nada estaban sonrojados hace unos momentos cuando los encontró, _¿Acaso piensan que no me doy cuenta? Se preguntó a sí mismo._

-Este…- trato Sakura de formular alguna respuesta, ¿Por qué estaban mojados? Era una respuesta fácil, pero contarle todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia sí que sería algo vergonzoso.

-Luego te explico Rokumon- contesto Rinne con la misma seriedad que siempre. –Ahora tú regresa al club que luego te alcanzo- añadió.

-Claro, lo estaré esperando- Rokumon estaba algo confundido pero si Rinne le decía que luego le explicaba las cosas are mejor no preguntar más y esperar que él se lo dijera.

El pequeño Rokumon emprendió el camino hacia el club dejando solos nuevamente a Rinne y Sakura.

-Ya es tarde así que te llevare a tu casa- le dijo, Sakura asintió y empezaron a caminar con dirección a su casa.

_Acaso no va hablar de lo que acaba de pasar, o ¿yo debería empezar el tema?-pensó Sakura._

-Sakura yo, digo en lo que llegamos a tu casa creo que deberíamos hablar- Rinne rompió el silencio incómodo.

-Claro.

-Yo te amo y lo digo enserio, antes de conocerte nunca me habían interesado estas cosas. Quisiera que fueras mi novia- le decía a Sakura la cual escuchaba con atención, ambos corazones latían a mil por hora, y más cuando menciono lo de ser su novia. –Pero, yo no puedo darte un noviazgo como todos los demás, no te puedo llevar a comer o cenar, tampoco regalarte flores y tú te mereces todo eso, mereces a una persona que te de todo eso- Rinne estaba triste y ella lo sabía.

Sakura se detuvo detrás de él, y empezó a hablar.

-Sabes a mí tampoco me interesaba el amor pero ahora que te conozco, ya sé que me perdía, además todas esas cosas que dices de las comidas, las cenas, las flores eso no me importa, con tal de que tú me quieras y seas sincero conmigo eso siempre será suficiente para mí.

Rinne no podía creer todo lo que estaba oyendo, esa chica en realidad era un ángel.

-¿Estas segura que con quererte será más que suficiente para ti?.

-Por supuesto.

Sakura se acercó a él, y le planto un suave beso en los labios.

-Te amo y acepto ser tu novia- susurro en la oreja de Rinne

No digo nada, la agarro de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, plantándole otro beso.

El camino a la casa de Sakura fue más tranquilo, iban agarrados de las manos.

-Bueno ya llegamos- menciono Rinne soltándose de Sakura.

-Sí, gracias por traerme- le agradeció.

-Pues nos vemos mañana en la escuela- se despidió de Sakura.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana- le dio un beso en la mejilla y entro a su casa.

Rinne se quedó unos segundos viendo la puerta por la cual Sakura había entrado, después emprendió el regreso al club.

* * *

_**N/F: **__La verdad esta pareja me hace mucha ilusión, gracias por leer mi historia, espero que les haya gustado_


End file.
